Liz and Avan
by SamanthaScissorLuv
Summary: Liz finds out that she is pregnant. As her and Avan go through the months, a couple of surprises shocks everyone including Liz and Avan. Rated T for language, adult content Elavan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Liz's POV**

**Oh God, how will I tell him? How will I tell Avan that I, Elizabeth Gillies, am pregnant? Right now, I am shaking as I drop the stick into my Gears of War bag. I rip up the packaging of the Clear Blue pregnancy test, and throw it into my bag. Barely containing my excitement, I go to Avan's house. I knock on the door as Avan answers, "Who is it?" I answer, "It's Liz!" Avan opened up the door. He opened up to a girl that looked extremely happy and excited. Avan said, "What?" I put his hand on my small tummy and said, "I'm pregnant!" Avan said, "That's wonderful Liz!" Avan and I hugged. We went to Ariana's house to tell her the news. We decided to wait to tell the other guys about it later. When we arrived at Ariana's house, Ariana was in her room playing monopoly with Frankie. I rang the doorbell. Seconds later I heard, "Coming!" It was Ariana. Ariana came to the door and opened it. Ariana said, "Welcome! So how has everything been? Are you feeling better?" I said, "Yeah, I'm doing all right." Last week on set, I threw up so much it was like an ocean. Ariana and Avan are the only ones who know that. Avan, Ariana, and I sat on the couch. I said, "Ariana, we have some exciting news to tell you!" Ariana asked, " What?" I said, "I am going to have a baby!" Ariana exclaimed, "Liz! I am so happy for you!" Ariana and I hugged as Frankie came downstairs. He asked, "What's all the commotion?" Avan said, "Liz is pregnant." Frankie said, "Oh my God Liz, that's great!" Me and Frankie hugged while we talked. Ariana said, "Has he\she been kicking you at all?" I said, "A little. It's not much though." Frankie asked, "Any names picked out yet?" I said, "We just found out today." Frankie said, "Oh cool!" Avan said, "I knew that you were pregnant all along." Liz replied, "What?" Avan said, "I just knew it Liz! No one can gain 10 pounds just by eating a slice of cake." I replied, "You got that right." Avan replied, "And also, how can a girl gain 3 jean sizes. I know you Liz. I know you. And I love you." Avan gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled as Ariana, Frankie, Avan, and I were talking. The thought of me becoming a mother came soaking in. When we were done talking, Avan drove me home. It was about midnight now. Avan said, "I love you Liz." I replied, "I love you too Avan." We kissed and then he left. I walked up to my front porch and smiled at the thought. "Wow, I am actually going to be a mother. And with Avan's baby. How much better can this get?" I went into my house, then went upstairs. I took a hot shower, and then I went into my room. I got dressed and then I got into bed. I turned off my light, and went to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Liz's POV**

**3 months later**

**So today, I just went in for an ultrasound. Avan and I are having triplets! I am 4 months along according to the OBGYN. Oh my God, I have already gained 15 pounds already. I am already showing a baby belly too. Being pregnant is so hard. Today, Avan and I went shopping for the babies and I. The OBGYN told me that they are all girls. We went into Target and started picking out clothes. I said, "These black tee shirts look good." Avan said, "Cute! How about pink?" I said, "Oh God no." Avan said, "What?" I raced off from him trying to make it to the nearest bathroom. Thankfully, I just made it. Avan came in the stall and rubbed my back. After I was done, we went out of the restroom and started shopping for more clothes. Avan said, "So, how about pink?" I said, "I don't like pink. How about green, or blue?" Avan said, "What ever you want honey." Avan smiled and gave me a kiss. He said, "Now lets go find some clothes for you." We walked over to the maternity section and started looking. I found a long sleeve black shirt with jeans that I thought looked good. After that we went to the food court. I said, "My God Avan, I'm starving." Avan said, "We will get you some food right now." We went to the food court to buy us some food. Avan said, "Dang women." I replied (with food in my mouth), "Yeah." After that, we left Target and went to Nick on Sunset. We arrived there and went in. Dan greeted us saying hi. Victoria ran over to where Avan and I were standing at. She said, "Hi Liz! How's the baby?" I replied, "Good!" She replied, "Good. Hi Avan!" Avan said, "Hi Vic." Once we were all done saying our hello's, we all went to get our makeup done. After that, we went to get dressed in our outfits Then, we walked out to the set and started acting. After the director said, "And Cut! That's it for today.", Avan and I went home. We decided to go to my house and hang out. It was getting late, so Avan kissed me goodbye and left. I went up to my room and watched TV. Figure It Out was on, so I decided to watch it. I said, "Oh my God, that was such a good time we had." I grabbed the remote form beside me, and turned off the TV. I laid down in my bed, turned off the light, and went to sleep.**


End file.
